


Full Circle

by OceanLyric



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: Tim knows full well his sister didn't kill anyone.





	Full Circle

When Tim’s in the ninth grade, Sarah asks him what he wants to be when he grows up. He tells her he wants to be a writer or a cop. Innocently she asks why he can’t do both and not having an answer, he resorts to the traditional standby of calling her stupid. She bursts into tears and tells their mother and he winds up getting a lecture. Now, as they sit in his apartment and she comments on the apparent ease of his work, “So, is this what you do all day? State the obvious and make pretty pie charts?”, the memory hits him and fuels his conviction that she couldn’t kill anyone. 

The end.


End file.
